This invention relates to an optical disk, a system for recording information on an optical disk, and a system for reproducing information from an optical disk.
An optical disk is a recording medium which can store a large amount of information. There are various optical disks, systems for recording information on an optical disk, and systems for reproducing information from an optical disk.
IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 35, No. 3, August 1989, disclose an optical disk system for a wideband high definition video signal which is one of typical optical systems.
As will be explained later, a prior art system for recording information on an optical disk, and a prior art system for reproducing information from an optical disk have some problems.